Life is Beautiful
by zusammen
Summary: Gilbert esta desapareciendo y lo único que quiere es descansar e irse lo más tranquilamente posible, pero cierto español al enterarse por accidente de lo ocurrido no se lo va a poner fácil ¿Será capaz Antonio de convencerlo para que se quede?


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece sini a Hidekaz Himaruya

Bueno esto fue inspirado por un comic llamado "Impatience" de Yayami Tagitu y fic del mismo nombre de "The Almighty Ro" y unos cuantos comics germancest que he leído

* * *

><p>Caminaba con prisa por los pasillos con documentos en mano, todos tenían algo que hacer por eso había tanta gente a su alrededor, no hace mucho creyó haber visto a Sacro Imperio Romano pasar a su lado y a lo lejos estaban Roma y Germania discutiendo, continuó caminando hasta que alguien lo agarró por la camisa.<p>

-No me dejes- al voltear vio que era el pequeño Ludwing quien lo llamaba

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad de su habitación, se sentó en la cama y pasó su mano por la frente "otra vez ese sueño" no era la primera vez que lo tenía aunque últimamente soñaba mucho con eso, si mal no recordaba la primera vez que lo tubo fue…no importa, no es para nada awesome pensar en cosas como esas.

* * *

><p>Había prometido a West que lo iba a ayudar a limpiar el sótano razón por la cual estaba atascado en una pila de libros en vez de estar afuera, muchos de esos libros tenían más de cien años de antigüedad, iba a coger un libro cuanto este se le resbaló de las manos y cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo; Gilbert al ver sus manos se alarmó.<p>

-Bruder ten más cuidado, estos libros son muy delicados- reprocho el alemán

-Lo siento West, fue un accidente- respondió soltando una breve risa

Al voltearse Alemania reanudando la limpieza el albino sacó las manos que habían estado escondidas detrás de su espalda, las miró de nuevo comprobando que no eran ideas suyas que ambas estaban transparentes pudiendo ver a través de ellas; inconcientemente unas palabras se les escaparon de sus labios como un leve susurro.

-No otra vez

* * *

><p>-¡Libertad!- Gilbert estaba feliz de haber terminado de limpiar y por fin estar en el exterior<p>

Ambos hermanos decidieron salir y de paso invitar a los gemelos italianos para que los acompañaran, Prusia prefirió dar una vuelta a los alrededores mientras que esperaba a que llegaran ya que estar parado sin hacer nada no era nada awesome, además era un lástima no aprovechar al máximo un día perfecto.

-Hola- volteo a ver de quién provenía ese saludo casi cantado

Era una hermosa niña de cabello castaño suelto y con unos grandes ojos verdes, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con encaje beige y zapatos negros.

-Hola- respondió Gilbert con una gran sonrisa-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño ángel?

-¿Cómo sapustes que era un ángel?

-Porque soy increíble- dijo siguiéndole la corriente- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Estaba buscándote

-¿Buscándome a mí? ¿Por qué?

-Ha llegado la hora, todos esperan por ti

-¿Cómo…que ha llegado la hora?- ahora si que estaba intrigado, además el juego se estaba tornando extraño- ¿Y a quienes te refieres con _todos? _

-Eso ya lo sabes- la niña se le acercó y lo agarró de las manos- tú lo has visto- Gilbert se había quedado sin palabras

-Bruder- Ludwing lo estaba llamando

-Encuéntrame aquí mañana- dijo la niña antes de soltar sus mano

-¡Bruder!- esta vez el albino le contestó con un _ya voy_ medio escueto, al voltear para responderle a la niña ésta ya había desaparecido

* * *

><p>"<strong>No me voy hasta que West aún me necesite"<strong>

Eso era lo que se decía a si mismo y la razón por la que había logrado lo que ninguna otra nación o imperio había sido capaz de conseguir después de perder su poderío y ser destruidos, seguir existiendo.

Pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian y ahora parecía ser él quien necesitaba de West en vez de ser al contrario, su estado físico empeoraba cada vez más y eran más frecuentes los períodos en que se desvanecía alcanzando otras partes del cuerpo aparte de sus manos; ya no podía soportarlo más era hora de enfrentar lo inevitable.

La suave grama en que se recostaba, la ligera brisa le refrescaba y le revolvía el cabello como si fuera una caricia, momentos como esos eran buenos para descansar, Gilbird al igual que su dueño se encontraba dormitando sobre su cabeza.

-¡Oi Gilbert! – el susodicho abrió los ojos encontrándose con uno de sus mejores amigos

-Hey Antonio ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hace mucho que no te veía y tu hermano me dijo que estabas aquí

-No has podido venir en mejor momento-respondió regalándole una sonrisa

Había pasado mucho tiempo des la última vez que se vieron y tenían mucho de que hablar, nunca antes ambos se habían reído en su vida.

-No puedo creer que después de eso Fran- Francis y Arthur…hayan vuelto- hablaba sin poder contener la risa

-Lo se- el español también rompió en carcajadas

-¿Gilbert?- el hispano fue el primero en hablar después de calmarse pero con la voz un poco entrecortada

-Si

-Porque no nos vamos a otro sitio- hizo una breve pausa- quizás podamos tomarnos unas cervezas- dijo obsequiándole un guiño

-Lo siento no puedo

-Ah?...¿pero por qué?- era extraño, su migo nunca se negaba a una invitación para tomar cerveza

-estoy esperando a alguien

-¿Es alguien que conozco?

-No, pero es una vieja amiga

Antes de que España pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido por un fuerte viento, Gilbert lo cogió de la mano y lo alentó a levantarse, después extendió ambos brazos permitiendo que la brisa se colara entre sus ropas y jugara con su cabello. Antonio nunca había visto esa faceta de prusiano, se veía tan feliz pero no de la manera petulante o socarrona era como si fuera otra persona, no importaba siempre y cuando fuera feliz por lo que decidió imitar a su compañero.

El viento soplaba tan fuerte que ambos se daban el lujo de estar en un posición un tanto "inclinada" por lo que cuando el ventarrón paro de manera abrupta ambos cayeron rondando por la grama, pero eso no evito que ambos se rieran de lo sucedido.

-¡Gilbert tus manos!- gritó alarmado el español

El albino se miró las manos y vio que ambas se estaban desvaneciendo otra vez, ya no tenía caso el seguir ocultándolo.

-Vamos hay que volver y decirle a Alemania- habló aún consternado Antonio

-No, no quiero que nadie más se entere

-¡¿Pero de qué mierda hablas? ¡Esto es serio!

-¡Ya lo se!- soltó u suspiro y se volvió a responderle ya más relajado- Antonio ya es hora

Ambas miradas se cruzaron y pudo ver en esos serenos ojos carmesí que no estaban mintiendo.

-Pero…que dices, tú te vas a poner bien- los ojos ya se estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas- te lo prometo

-Antonio-Gilbert se le acerco, sus facciones estaban relajadas y con una cálida sonrisa le dijo- todo tiene que llagar a un final- esas palabras que alguna vez le dijo el viejo Fritz era lo único que podía hacer para confortar a su amigo

"Todo tiene que llagar a su fin" tenía que ser una broma, ¿en verdad se iba a quedar ahí sin hacer nada? y lo peor de todo ¿en verdad esperaba él que no hiciera nada y se quedar a observar como ¡desaprecia! ese no era el Prusia que conocía, el Prusia que conocía pelearía hasta el final sin importar que tan desalentador fuera la situación. Bueno si él no iba a ser nada, yo sí.

Antonio lo cogió de los hombros recostándolo bruscamente en la grama haciendo volar a Gilbird, y empezó a desabrochar la camisa, su piel era tan pálida más de lo normal eso simplemente no estaba bien; además de que aún conservaba moretones y heridas sin cicatrizar del todo.

-¡Basta! ¿pero qué haces?

-Te ayudo- hablaba en susurros mientras besaba al cuello del albino- solo necesitas sentir dentro de ti y llenarte con su fuerza

-No quie…-no pudo terminar de hablar al verse interrumpido por un par de labios que devoraban su boca

Como el albino no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por lo que decidió tomar control de la situación, ambos se aferraban lo más que podían para no perder el contacto, sus lenguas se encontraban y separaban recorriendo cada centímetro intentando capturar hasta el último suspiro, al final se separaron por falta de aire.

Antonio iba a reanudar la sesión solo que esta vez comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna, Gilbert reacciono abriendo los ojos desconcertado al prever las intenciones de su amigo.

-¡He dicho que no!- con un puñetazo se lo quito de encima

A pesar del dolor el español se reincorporo y lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó sin apartar la vista de esos chispeantes ojos esmeraldas

-Yo soy el que debería preguntar eso- apretó con más fuerza la camisa- tú el _gran _Prusia te vas a rendir ¿no vas a hacer nada?

-¡¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?- se acercó quedando cara a cara con el ojiverde- Me he aferrado a esta vida por varios años sólo para darme cuenta que soy oficialmente inútil y que la razón por la que seguía aquí ya no existe- a pesar de estar lleno de ira podía verse la frustración plasmada en sus ojos

-Ya estoy harto Antonio, no importa si es una vez al año pero el que West cuando esta ebrio, Francis o tú tengan sexo conmigo para preservar mi existencia no es vida, no soy ni la sombra de lo que era

El español nunca había visto a Gilbert en ese estado ni siquiera después de volver de que Rusia, fue entonces que sintió algo húmedo mojar su pantalón por un momento pensó que era el albino y aunque esta era una de las raras ocasiones en que lo había visto llorar, no eran de él las lágrimas sino las suyas.

-Pero…pero…no puedes irte, eres mi mejor amigo

-No se de que hablas, si tienes a Romano, a Francis y a Feliciano e incluso Bélgica, estarás bien- dijo secándose las lágrimas y mostrando una sonrisa fingida

-¡No! No es verdad, tú eres igual de importante, si te perdiera yo…yo…- no pudiendo aguantar más partió a llorar-te necesito…no es razón suficiente pa-para que te quedes- sin más que decir apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del pruso soltando su dolor

Gilbert no sabía que hacer incluso Gilbird que se había mantenido al margen estaba callado en el suelo observando a su dueño como expectante a una señal.

-Esta bien, me quedare- suavemente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y lo aparto del hombro- Creo que es hora de la siesta, y como no quiero escuchar un sermón West que te parece si nos quedamos un rato

El hispano sintió un alivio al ver como su amigo había recuperado la jovialidad que lo caracterizaba y no pudo evitar sonreír, reacción que el albino tomo como un "esta bien", ambos se volvieron a recostar y Gilbird volvió a ocupar su puesto en la cabeza de su dueño.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente no sabía cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormido pero lo que sí sabía era que pronto iba ha atardecer, a su lado se encontraba aún dormido.<p>

-Llegastes- escuchó una vos risueña hablar- te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo- era la misma niña que años atrás había conocido

-Lo se, perdón- se levanto de la grama despertando a Gilbird el cual ya había comenzado a piar

-Lo siento amigo mío pero esta vez no puedes acompañarme- tomo al pollito con delicadeza y lo depositó en el suelo

-Bien hora de irnos- el albino cogió la mano de la niña para dejarse guiar por ella, aunque no contaba con que Gilbird lo siguiera

-Ya te dije no puedes venir conmigo- la pequeña bola amarilla no paraba de piar y revolotear negándose a obedecer

-Es una orden- esta vez Gilbert hablo lo más serio posible y dedicándole la mirada más fría posible

Y pareció funcionar porque este se quedo callado al instante

-¿Nos vamos?

* * *

><p>Un ruido interrumpió sus sueños, se revolvió en el suelo extendiendo su brazo intentando encontrar el cuerpo del albino pero al tantear solo encontró el vacío, se levanto y se estrujo los ojos.<p>

-¿Gilbert?- miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie

Volvió a oír el ruido que lo había despertado y se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de Gilbird, que por cierto no paraba de revolotear y hacer ruido, no entendía lo que le ocurría quizás estaba enfermo o no se, pero lo menos comprendía era donde estaba su amigo y porque había dejado solo a…Comprendiendo lo ocurrido, corrió en busca del albino, su corazón latía mil por hora, su respiración estaba acelerada, no podía pensar, sentía los nervios a flor de piel dejando en su cuerpo una sensación gélida; lo único que quería era encontrarlo.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert!- a lo lejos veía a su amigo acompañado de una niña-¡Gilbert espera!

Al escuchar su nombre éste voltea para encontrase con el español corriendo desenfrenadamente a su dirección, Gilbert no hace más que darle una mirada comprensiva y un gesto con la mano en señal d despedida, misma acción que había hecho la última vez que se vieron antes de pelear con Rusia.

-¡Espera! Aún no te he dicho que…-ya lo había alcanzado, extendió sus brazos con el deseo de retenerlo pero no fue así, cuando creyó haberlo agarrado sus brazos lo traspasan y él y la niña se desvanecen, cayendo él de cara al suelo.

-Me distes que te quedarías- susurraba mientras se reincorporaba- que lo harías por mí

-¡Te odio!- gritó ya estando de rodillas

-Te odio

-Te odio

-Te odio

Y como si no fuera suficiente lo peor era que no podía llorar, podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero estas no caían, sentir tanto dolor y no poder expulsarlo era como estar sufriendo un castigo. Le dolía tanto el pecho como si su corazón se hubiera enfriado y estuviera consumiéndose a sí mismo, lo único que lo distraía de ese dolor eran sus uñas casi rasgando su cabeza.

-Yo…yo te…yo te amo- estaba tan ensimismado en su dolor que no se percato del pequeño pollito que estaba su lado intentando reconfortarlo.

* * *

><p>Termine esto ayer como alas 5:00 am (y como no tenía nada que hacer nada mañana no importaba) y me levante a las 10:00 ( porq mi mamá me quería llevar de rumba al caso colonial y yo lo único que quería era dormir), bueno al final me quede en casa y subí el fic.<p>

Espero con ansias leer sus comentarios, en verdad quiero saber que piensan, a ver si me dan animos para seguir escribiendo. Recientemente me di cuenta que la razó por la cual había estado un tanto deprimida creo que ha sido por la anemia ¬¬ (al menos eso creo yo jajajaja

P.S: una buena noticia Venezuela le ganó a Ecuador en el partido de hoy en la Copa América ;)


End file.
